


The Heartless Slayer

by cmiller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Long Lost Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmiller/pseuds/cmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Faith's memories of her past resurface, will she return to the sister she was ripped from? Will the reunion be a joy fill one or has time changed the sisters too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.
> 
> A/N: Set around Mid Season 2 final and post Sn7 Buffy.

Prologue

Growing up Faith Mills knew her mother never wanted her even less so than she wanted Faith’s older sister Regina, but she never thought that Cora Mills wanted her dead, no matter what punishment Cora dished out.

So at 21 winters old, Faith lay on the forest floor looking up at her mother holding her heart in one hand and a box in the other as an oddly discolored skinned man spoke. Faith could hear the two speaking but couldn’t understand or even care what the two were speaking about above her.

Just then a vortex of magic started to open beneath her. The imp known as Rumplestiltskin spoke softly in her ear, “You were meant as my downfall and I cannot let that happen before your sister does what I need her too.”

Faith muttered, “What… “And as the vortex swallowed her to a new land, Faith’s last conscious thought was her big sister’s face after Daniel’s death and how her disappearance may very well shatter Regina.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present Day – London

Faith Lehane, otherwise known as the ‘Dark Slayer’ shoot up from resting her head during a research party. The Scoobies looked over at Faith as Dawn asked, “Are you okay?”

Faith blinked replying, “I remember. Giles that prophecy that you found, I think I know whom it’s about. And also my dreams I’ve been having the last two months?”

Giles replied, “Yes, Faith I do that’s why we’ve been researching them. Though we’ve had little luck, why?”

Faith looked down at the date on her phone and noticed it was 12:30 am December 14th before answering, “It would appear that my past has finally caught up with me.” Everyone in the room looked confused and exploded with questions all while Faith’s left hand played with a ring she had for as long as she had been a knight in the other realm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present Day – Storybrooke

It had been two months sense the curse had been broken; it had also been that long sense Snow and Emma went through the hat. Henry had been staying with his grandfather but the ten/eleven year old boy remembered that today was a really hard day for his adopted mother. Though Henry didn’t know why, he thought maybe the answer was in his book.

Since the curse broke and magic was brought to town, Henry found that his book seemed to be adding stories and it wasn’t stories of the adventures from the other world but stories that seemed tied to his mother and his grandmother. But the stories didn’t make sense.

As of right now, young Henry was sitting at the counter of Granny’s reading the story of ‘The Heartless Knight’. He had just gotten to the point in the story where the young woman the story was based on was knighted for saving the king’s daughter’s virtue. The story included the detail of the Knight being the Queen’s younger sister.

Ruby moved around the counter as she spoke to the young boy, “Hey Henry what ya reading?”

Henry looked up, “A story in the book that tells about a heartless knight.”

Ruby skimmed through the page that Henry was on before thinking out loud, “something it that story sound familiar…” nodding to herself as she remembered where she had heard the story from, “yeah, Snow talk about the only woman her father ever knighted was also Regina’s younger sister.”

Henry blinked, “The Evil Queen had a sister?”

Just then David walked in to overhear Ruby’s reply, “Yeah, well no… see Snow thinks that Faith’s death was the final straw in making Regina snap. See what the story glazes over is that, one of the lower nobles tried to have his way with Snow when she was I think 16. But the noble didn’t realize that the Queen’s sister was in the stables with them. The way Snow tells it is that Faith jumped of the hayloft and landed silently behind the noble before grabbing him around the neck from behind…”

David picked up the story with, “Snow mentioned to me that after pulling the noble off her, Faith draped her cloak over Snow before turning back to the noble. The King, Regina, and their guards came in just in time to see Faith standing tall and protective between Snow and the noble banishing a broad sword with ease.” David looked at his grandson before adding, “Let’s just say that the noble was punished and his family banished. And Faith ended up knighted.”

Henry looked up at his grandfather before looking back at the book to see the illustration of the Heartless Knight in black armor with the White family crest on the chest plate. “Gramps, can I go see my mom today, I mean she usually sent the evening after sending me to bed in a room I was never a loud into.” At David’s questioning look, Henry continued with, “I want to show her this story. Maybe it will give her some answers.” David nodded his understanding before leading the boy to his truck.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across town at the Mayoral Mansion, Regina was sitting in her private room. In it there were portraits of the loved ones she had lost. These portraits where some she had done by memory, one had Daniel standing and smile from beside a horse, another had Faith and Daniel play sword fighting in the stable, while another still was of a doting father of two girls, and one of just Faith standing tall in her armor with that ever present cheeky smile.

Standing before a partially blank canvas, Regina let herself go and just painted without really thinking on what was going on the canvas. She had started the painting hours ago and found herself looking at another portrait of her younger sister at the last age she saw her, but what was different with this was how Faith was dressed. Instead of armor or riding clothes, the Faith in this painting was wearing boot cut dark jeans, a red tank top with a black bomber jacket. What’s more was that in the painting, Regina herself was not in her Queen attire or riding jacket either but in one of her power suits that she was known for when Mayor. On top of that was Henry smack dab in the middle holding his book with Ms. Swan and her two idiot parents behind her on his other side.

Before she could figure out what was going on in her painting, the doorbell rung just before Henry’s voice rang out, “Mom!”

Regina came out to see her son and his idiot of a grandfather enter through the front door. Henry was carrying his book as he stops short of plowing into her. She asked as she brings herself down to his height, “What’s wrong Henry?”

Before the boy could say what he came here for, some paint on his mother’s cheek distracted him, “Mom you have paint,” bringing his hand up to wipe at it, “on your cheek.”

The former Evil Queen blinked at her son before replying, “Yes, well I was painting in my studio.”

David spoke up, “You have a studio… wait you paint?”

Henry glared at his grandfather in a way that showed that he was Regina’s son before saying, “That doesn’t matter gramps. Mom you have to see this, the book has been adding stories. And this one story I think you need to read.”

With that said the little boy lead his adopted mom and his gramps to the table before opening the book to the story he had been reading in the diner. Regina looked down at the illustration on the page before reading the title. “Faith,” Regina sighed softly before turning to her son saying, “The illustration is Faith but Henry I know what happened to her. The Noble family that was banish as punishment on top of their heir being executed retaliated.”

Henry gave his mother a look that showed the genetic ties to the sheriff, “Then why does the story end with Rumplestiltskin and an evil witch taking her heart and then banishing her to another realm?”

Both David and Regina looked at Henry in surprise about that very ending. She asked, “Are you saying you think my sister, whom according to your book doesn’t have her heart, is still alive?”

“Yep,” the boy said before saying, “And I think your mother is the evil witch in this story, given both yours and Mr. Gold’s reaction to the fact that she’s still alive over with Emma and Mary Margaret.”

David’s phone rang after looking at it he said, “It’s Gold,” answering the call, “Is everything ready over there Gold?”

Regina after hearing that Rumple had something to do with her sister’s disappearance gave the cell phone a glare that would have made her inner Evil Queen proud. Henry perked up but could see his mom’s side of things. As much as he wanted Emma and Mary Margaret back, finding out pieces of how his mom got to being the Evil Queen made the young boy less than impressed with the pawnbroker.

“We will be there shortly,” David ended the call. The acting Sheriff was in turn was less than thrilled about needing the Queen’s and Rumple’s help, but knowing what he does now from the story causes the Prince to be a little worried that Regina will want retribution for the loss of her sister. He hoped that she would wait until after his family was back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is set between 2x11 and 2x12 of Once and is still post sn7 Buffy.

Chapter 1

The week and a half leading up to this trip had been hectic as Faith had to answer as many question from the Scoobies as she could while trying to find someone to cover for her now that she wasn’t going to be able to head the Cleveland house. She also had to deal with Wood’s rather clinginess that shocked her a little. Rolling her eyes under her full helmet, Faith gunned her bike to move around cars.

Faith found herself think on something Buffy had asked her once the truth was out.

Flashback

It had been a couple of days since Faith revealed her past to the others. Since that time, she had been feeling this overwhelming pull to go back to the North Eastern States. While Faith had been pacing and setting about getting herself a plane ticket as well as making sure her bike would be there when she landed.

Buffy watched from the doorway before announcing, “Faith, can I ask you something?”

Faith looked up nodding, “Sure, B what do you need?”

“Do you remember the body swap?” Buffy started but noticed the slight uncomfortable look on the dark haired woman’s face, “My question is well, do you always feel empty?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean when I was in your body, I felt like my emotions were muted and when we switched back I couldn’t help but cover my heart to feel the strong heart beat. But I didn’t think about it then but with what you told us now, could not having your heart have affected me somewhat while I was in your body?”

Faith looked like she was considering what was said, “It’s possible but B, I’ve lived for six years without my heart, and you spent maybe a day and a half. Of course you would be able to notice the wrongness of not completely feeling your emotions. But I’ve spent my entire time in this realm without it, so the fact that I’m not sure what will happen if and when I get my heart back. Plus I never remembered what it felt like to have my heart until a couple of days ago.”

Faith came back to the now just in time to swerve out of the way of an accident but it didn’t stop her from being thrown over the front of her bike as she ended up meeting the pavement with her bike rolling over the top of her. Just before she passed out, Faith read the sign that said ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments earlier, Rumplestitskin had just watched as his love lost all memories of him and her life. Looking up at the very man to cause it, Gold conjured up a fireball and was just about throw it when a car horn sounded behind him. He reacted to protect Belle as the car skidded past him, hitting Hook on its way by. Rumple also saw a motorcycle take quite the spill. He watched as the rather feminine driver was harshly thrown off the machine.

Calling the Sheriff as well as the paramedics seemed like as good an idea as any for the two outsiders and Belle though Gold couldn’t care less for the one handed pirate.

About five minutes later, he heard the sirens’ blaring as the Charming’s got out of the cruiser. Emma headed over to the bike victim while waving the paramedics to her. As the EMT’s took off the helmet, Snow got her first look at the motorcyclist.

“No… that’s not possible,” Snow said as she moved closer to the stretcher.

Emma looked at her mother, “What’s wrong?”

“That’s Faith… but she died ten years before the curse was cast,” shaking her head Snow continued to speak, “There is no way for her to be here.”

Emma asked, “Whose Faith?”

David looked down into the face of his wife’s oldest and noblest hero that she had spoken very highly of. The woman looked to be 21 which didn’t seem right given her disappearance was 38 years ago.

Snow ignored her daughter as she turned to David, “We need to find Regina, now!”

“Snow, she’s in hiding,” David replied.

Emma growled, “Whose Faith!?”

Both her parents finally turned to her, as Snow replied, “Faith Mills… she was or is Regina’s younger sister.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group arrived at the hospital with Emma muttering, “I can’t believe Regina has a sister that no one knew about.”

David answered, “It’s because Faith was banished from that world to apparently this one about ten years before the curse was cast.”

Henry was standing right next to his ma as he added, “Ma, Aunt Faith maybe the only person that can keep Mom from subscribing to Grandmother.”

Emma turned to Henry asking, “Why do you say that?”

The look on the boy’s face was obviously a learned look because Emma fought the grin at seeing the same condescending gaze that the boy’s adoptive mother had as he answered, “Because, Aunt Faith is Mom’s Knight. It’s in the book.”

“Henry, I’ve read the book and I haven’t seen a story like that.”

“It was recently added while you and gran were in the other land.” With that said the little boy walked past the group and into the room that held his long lost Aunt. He sat down in the chair and grabbed her hand as he spoke softly, “Aunt Faith, you need to wake up soon. Mom needs you, and well you need your heart too. Grandmother is here and I’m worried that Mom’s going to fall and I don’t think I’m strong enough to catch her.” Looking down in thought, Henry continued, “Aunt Faith, I’m still conflicted on how I can still love mom given everything she has done in the past. I mean she’s the Evil Queen, but she’s also my mom. She raised me to be how I am today and when Ma wasn’t able to.”

The Charming’s stood outside the door as they listened to the little boy talk to the comatose woman. Emma found herself a mix of pride and sadness when she realized that her kid was still worrying for his mom and not just about her, because no eleven year old should have to be going through what he is. The Savior could understand Henry’s thoughts given she herself was thankful for Regina raising a great kid but knowing what she did now about the woman’s past made Emma confused herself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In her mind, Faith could hear the young boy’s voice but she just couldn’t do anything yet to help him. The Dark Slayer listened as her nephew told her about the confliction he was feeling towards his mom, whom she guessed was ‘Gina. Faith listens to the boy talk as well as the machines beeping. When suddenly two male figures walked into her mindscape, Daniel and Angelus walked over to the Dark Slayer causing her to groan, “Hey Danny. What the hell are you doing her Angelus?”

The Vampire gave a wicked grin, “Given the fact that it was me that you had feed from you during the Orpheus trip instead of rat boy, it’s me who has the mental connection. Thus for this lesson of the past I get to play the peanut gallery.”

Daniel rolled his eyes at the Slayer and Vampire before explaining, “Fai, what we are here for is to give you an over view of what Henry is conflicted about and also what happened to Regina after your disappearance.”

Faith sneered at Angelus before turning to Daniel with a sigh, “How long will this take?”

“Well you have 38 years to catch up on big sis’s life, so Faithie I’d say awhile,” Angelus snarked.

“Don’t think I have forgotten about the puppy rescue Psycho.”

Just then the scene changed from the open field that they had been standing in to that of what looked like a funeral procession. Faith could see her banner draped over what she assumed was her coffin as the royals were right behind it. King Leopold was flanked by Regina and Snow, while the rest of Faith’s fellow knights marched behind them. Faith saw her mother and father among the mourners. Henry Sr. looked truly devastated at the loss of his youngest daughter, while Cora faked sadness while underneath it she was smug about the brat’s banishment. 

Faith growled a little at the view of her mother before the Slayer found herself looking at Regina. She found that her sister was suddenly wearing a mask but her eyes gave away just how broken Regina was. Faith moved to stand next to her sister in the memory to see that the look that she was starting to wear made her look like mother.

Daniel watched his best friend study her own funeral as he said, “This is the moment that started Regina’s descent into being the Evil Queen.”

Faith turned to the Stable boy saying, “But Danny, I still see hope in her eyes.”

“The night before the funeral, Rumplestitskin approached Regina with away to rid herself of Cora.” Daniel looked away as he added, “The hope she has is that she could bring me back with magic, given they said that your body was torn up so badly that no one ever saw it.”

“But Magic in both worlds always comes at a price,” Faith groaned.

Angelus jeered, “Man Faithie your sister is smokin’.”

Faith whipped around, “Don’t make me stake your ass.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of minutes had gone by that had Henry startling when Faith, who was still out, spoke; “Don’t think I have forgotten about the puppy rescue Psycho.” This was followed by, “Don’t make me stake your ass.” The little boy smiled a little knowing that whatever was keeping his Aunt under was going to have to do better than that to keep her unaware.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is set during 2x16 for Once. Part of the dialogue is from ‘the Miller’s daughter’ (you’ll know which when you get there)

Chapter 2

Once back in Storybrooke, Henry found himself in the care of Ruby while his ma, dad and grandparents went to granddad’s pawn shop to deal with his mom and grandmother. He wanted to be there but he also knew that he needed back up so turning to the werewolf he asked, “So… did my Aunt Faith wake up yet? And did you guys tell my mom?”

Ruby looked down and over at the eleven year old sheepishly, “She hasn’t yet. I didn’t and I don’t know if your grandparents did either.” The werewolf flinched at the glare she was getting from the boy; it reminded her that while genetically the kid was a Charming he was raised by the Evil Queen.

“And why haven’t you let her know?” Henry asked before saying, “Well you need to take me to the hospital because I need to see my Aunt Faith to tell her about everything that has happened recently.”

With a nodded from Ruby the two headed towards the hospital in hopes to see the woman who has been in a coma for two weeks now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the hospital, Henry entered Faith’s room to find her twitching in the bed all while her phone had been ringing non-stop. Ruby stayed by the door mostly because she didn’t know what else to do. She watched as Henry actually picked up his aunt’s phone.

Henry answered, “Hello.”

On the other end a distinguished English accented voice spoke, “Hello, who is this?”

“My name’s Henry Mills and you are?”

“Rupert Giles, may I inquire as to why you are picking up one of my employee’s phone?”

Henry tilted his head, “This is my Aunt Faith’s phone and she’s currently in a coma after she got into an accident two weeks ago. Why haven’t you called before now?”

“Oh good Lord,” Giles exclaimed, “Faith had asked for a few weeks off, when she left here. I was just calling to see if she had gotten settled.”

Henry noticed that the man on the phone seemed to know something but the little boy didn’t know what so he asked, “Why don’t you seem more worried about her being in a coma?”

Giles sighed, “I am worried my dear boy, but I will say this it wouldn’t be the first time Faith has been in a coma. In fact this would be the fourth time I believe.” The man on the other end of the phone finally realized what the boy had said when he had answered, “Wait, your Aunt Faith?”

Henry sassed the man, “You just now picked up on that?” Ruby snickered at the little boy’s sassiness.

Over the phone Giles sighed, “Well it would appear that you share Faith’s sass and snark, young man.” Before getting back on topic, “Would you need me to send someone to send someone or some money for Faith’s hospital bill?”

Henry smiled, “No that’s okay. We’re good. I think Aunt Faith will wake up when she’s ready.”

“Well she was always like that anyways so Mr. Mills when Faith wakes up have her call me okay.”

“I will.” Henry then hung up the phone before turning to his bedridden aunt, “You need to wake up soon.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene Faith and her two guides were in now found them standing by a well where, little Henry, Gold and Regina watched as a green violent curse covered the top of the well. The Slayer watched as the scene played out just like all the others. This scene had the eleven year old fighting his mom about her having faith in him if she expects him to have faith in her.

Regina walked up to the well and to the magic off the well. Just then Emma and Snow came back through the well.

Henry cried, “Ma!” The boy ran up to the blonde ecstatic that she was back. There was a three way hug between Snow, Henry and Emma before Ruby pulled the pixie haired brunette away to wake David.

Emma turned to Regina saying, “Your ah… Your mom’s a real piece of work you know that?”

“Indeed I do.”

Faith snorted saying, “Understatement much?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby stood behind Henry as the boy sat quietly next to his Aunt when Faith spoke sarcastically, “Understatement much?”

Ruby blinked, “Henry has she done this before?”

The boy looked up and smiled, “Yeah, the first day she came in and every visit I had with her. I think some kind of magic is keeping her under but every time she spoke, I thought she was fighting it.”

Both stayed quiet as Faith spoke once more, “Really, that’s the savior, and I mean it was a dog’s memory.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene changed one last time as Faith snarled, “Really, that’s the savior, and I mean it was a dog’s memory.” Faith paced, “You know all that could have been avoided had they actually used the damn dream catcher on ‘Gina. Hell no wonder, ‘Gina seems to be on Mother’s side.”

What Faith didn’t realize is this last scene the three were watching was happening as they observed. Faith watched as Rumple gave Snow the candle to save his life but trade it for Cora’s by cursing the heart and getting the heart back into Cora’s body. The placement of the scene changed to Regina’s vault as sure enough Snow was going through with cursing Cora’s heart. Just as Snow finish the curse, Regina entered.

Regina spoke, “You have no right to be here.” Looking down at the box, “And you have no right to that.”

“I was going to give it to you,” Snow said.

“What?”

“She can’t love you; you know she doesn’t have her heart. With it maybe she can.” Snow weaved her story, “That’s why you never felt she loved you. She doesn’t have her heart, but I do.”

Regina looked confused, “You’re doing that for me?”

“Think about it, what would happen if Cora had her heart back, back inside her?”

“She told me took it out to protect herself.”

Snow asked, “But did it work? The person she was before do you think that person survived? She can’t love, she can’t love you.”

“She always wanted the best for me,” Regina replied, “that’s love.”

“Imagine a really love, you’d have a mother and a start at making a family the Henry could be a part of,” Snow looked down at the box before adding, “or you could have her be the Dark One. The choice is yours.”

Faith felt her jaw drop as she watched her sister take the box and head out of the vault.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room, Henry continued to sit vigil at his aunt’s side with Ruby standing by the door. Then suddenly Faith’s eyes shot open as she exclaimed, “Fuck!”

The dark haired Slayer moved as quickly as she could out of the bed and over to her bag. She pulled on a pair of jeans and switched the hospital gown for a red tank top before grabbing her jacket and bag as she bolted out of the room.

Ruby and Henry watched in shock before chasing after the woman that had just woken up from a two week coma. Faith moved as fast as her slayer speed would allow, not much caring if anyone noticed the oddness of it. The Slayer was just overly determined to get to the pawnshop before Regina put the cursed heart into their mother’s chest.

Snow and David were also racing to the pawnshop as they did they saw Ruby and Henry chasing after Faith. The Slayer got to the pawnshop door and kicked it in just as Regina had placed the heart and Cora had dropped the knife.

Faith yelled, “No!!” Rushing forward she absentmindedly picked up the dagger and slides it into her enchanted sheath all while getting to her mother and sister as Cora fell.

Regina looked up at the cry before realizing that something was wrong with her mother, “Mother?”

Cora looked up at her two daughters saying, “This would have been enough. You would have been enough.” Looking towards her youngest, Cora had tears in her eyes as she apologizes, “I am so sorry for taking your heart.”

Faith gave a watery smirk down at her mother, “Meh… shit happens.” Seeing the look on her mother’s face Faith continued, “I forgive you mother.”

Just then there was a commotion behind Faith. Reacting like she was about to be attacked, Faith pulled the katana from its place on her back to a ready position just as Snow and her Charming prince burst in. Snow was just about to call out for Regina to stop when she found the point of a sword lightly yet deadly touch the tip of her nose. She followed the sword’s length to a pair of dark angry brown eyes of Faith.

Henry and Ruby came in to find the standoff. Not knowing what had happened Ruby fell into position to back her best friends while Henry took in the entire scene, not just his Aunt holding a sword on his gran but seeing his mom cradling his grandmother, who looked to be not moving at all, to his granddad, who was trying to call his dagger to him.

Regina looked up ready to go after Snow to find a familiar figure standing tall and proud between her, her mother and the two idiots. It was then that she noticed Henry standing off to the side of everything. Regina’s voice cracked a little as she spoke, “Henry?”

Henry gave his mom a concerned look as he approached slowly. Before the boy got to his mom, Emma and Neal entered the shop from wherever they had been sent.

Emma watched the kid approach Regina as the Savior took in the scene just like her son did as she asked, “Um… what’s going on?”

Faith sneered at the two Charmings in front of her as she spoke, “Yes, Snowflake why don’t you tell your daughter dearest and loving grandson what you did.”

Snow actually flinched at the pure venom in a once affectionate nickname. David felt his wife flinch as he jumped to her defense, “Cora deserved what she got.”

“Make no mistake in thinking I don’t agree that my Mother may have deserved a death sentence,” Faith snarled at David, “I’m talking about Snow manipulating ‘Gina and giving my sister both false hope and the magical equivalent of a loaded fucking gun.”

Both Henry and Emma looked shocked as the boy looked in sadness to his mom before moving to her side and leaning into his dark haired mother as Emma had moved to stand next to Faith. While Neal looked torn between helping his father get the dagger back and joining his son at the woman who he and Emma owe for such an amazing kid, side, he moved to stand right behind his son and his son’s adopted mother.

Faith felt the different movements of all those in the shop. She felt the dagger shift a little in the sheath turning her head to look at Gold she spoke with her left hand resting on the hilt of the dagger, “Knock that off. You aren’t going to be able to call it to you.” Gold glared but stopped trying to call the dagger to him.

Ruby stayed off to the side because this wasn’t her fight and after hearing what her best friend did, she couldn’t exactly back Snow for murder in such away. The werewolf was both shocked and not shocked that Snow could do this given she found out that Cora killed Queen Eva, but to trick Regina to do it just went against everything that Snow has stood for in the past.

Once Faith was sure no one was going to move one way or the other, she turned around and kneeled down in a one knee kneel reminiscent of her knighthood in front of her older sister. Faith asked, “Would you like me to take her, ‘Gina?”

Regina looked up from her mother and her son to look right into her sister’s eyes. She noticed that Faith’s eyes didn’t hold the same dead look that Graham’s or her mother’s did. It was almost like instead of not being able to feel any emotions, Faith’s emotions were almost muted. Regina silently handed their mother’s body over to her younger sister as the two Mills sisters stood as one. Henry moved to grab his mom’s hand as he looked up to his Aunt saying, “A Mr. Giles said to call him when you woke up.”

Faith’s anger deflated to disbelief as she blinked, “You answered my phone. Why?”

“It was ringing,” Henry replied in a tone of voice that screamed the implied ‘duh’.

Regina had a slight smile on her face as the two people that were most important to her that were alive seemed to get along. As she led the two towards the family tomb, Regina thought maybe there still were people that loved her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the pawnshop, Neal and Emma watched as the backs of the three Mills moved away from them. The two turned back around as Emma asked, “What was that about?”

Snow looked down, “I didn’t… I screwed up didn’t I?”

Before David could say anything Ruby spoke, “If what she said was true Snow then yeah you did.” The Prince turned and glared at the werewolf but Ruby just shrugged because she wasn’t going to sugar coat it for Snow.

Emma studied her parents before saying, “Well I’m going to make sure they are alright, well as alright as one can be after losing a parent.”

With that said Emma left to follow the Mills. She walked the path towards the cemetery to find the three entering the Mills tomb. Emma hung back but heard Faith say something.

Inside the tomb, Faith turned to Henry saying, “Why don’t you go see your Ma, while ‘Gina and I lay ours to rest.”

Regina blinked before realizing that Faith had picked up on Henry’s different uses of referring to his parents. As Henry gave his mom’s hand a squeeze he turned and headed out to stand with his ma. Regina then led Faith down into her vaults to lay their mother to rest next to their father’s body. After doing this Regina found Faith’s heart in some of their mother’s collected hearts that she had brought with her.

Looking at the glowing heart in her hand, Regina gave a shuttered breath before asking, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yes, I think it’s time for that to be back where it belongs.” With that said Faith gave Regina a nod that told her to do it to put the heart back where it needs to be. The former Mayor gritted her teeth as she watched her hand sink into her sister’s chest to replace the heart.

Once the heart was in place, Regina withdrew her hand. It was Faith who reacted to feeling the guilt, remorse, regret, and love that had multiplied by tenfold. The Slayer cried out in a mix of pain and grief as each and every one of her emotions came at her at full strength. She lashed out by slamming her fist through the concrete wall. Regina moved over and caught Faith’s wrist above the injured hand. With a small wave above the hand, Regina healed the broken bones from the punch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the tomb, Emma and Henry waited with baited breath as they heard the cry out of one of the women inside. Emma was about to go in to make sure everything was alright when suddenly both women walked out.

Faith smiled at the two outside, the smile had a hint of sadness but what was more the emotions came out stronger than when the Savior saw the other woman in the pawnshop.

Henry looked at his aunt before asking, “Aunt Faith, did you have mom put your heart back?”

Faith smirked, “yeah pup, I did.” The Slayer’s face took on a more serious look as she spoke again, “So it would appear that it’s time to end the blood feud between the Mills and the Whites don’t you think little bit?” Faith was purposefully looking at her nephew knowing that neither woman could say no to him on this topic as she added, “After all you said something about needing back up.”

Henry grinned hearing that his aunt had indeed heard him while she was in a coma, “I agree that it needs to end.”

Emma and Regina shared a look that spoke volumes as the said in unison, “How do you propose to do that?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.
> 
> A/N: As of now the story heads into an AU for Once.

Chapter 3

After the talk between the four, Henry and Emma headed back to the apartment that they shared with Snow and David. While Faith and Regina headed to the Manor, on the walk to the manor Faith called Giles back.

“Hello?” Giles answered his phone.

Faith gave a small smile as she spoke, “Hey Jeeves, so Henry told me you called while I was under.”

Giles’s reply gave away to the relief the watcher felt at hearing from the Slayer, “Ah Faith, how are you feeling?”

“Well rested.” Faith snarked before asking, “So what’s the what, G-man?”

Regina looked over at her sister at the choice of wording which had pulled the former Evil Queen out of her musing on whether her desire for vengeance was worth losing her son and sister. She was thinking that while she lost her mother, she did get her sister and son back. Though the former Mayor wondered why her mother took Faith’s heart to begin with.

Giles gave a dry reply of, “That’s good and I’m glad it didn’t take 8 months for that rest.” The English man let Faith laugh for a little while before continuing, “Faith, we’ve found more on that prophecy but the translation is rough at best. But it did say something about the end of a dark power, a heartless or former heartless one, and a light rose in the dark. I am rather befuddled on this. I am in the understanding that you are the heartless one but the other two I’m not sure about.”

“Oh, good news is not so heartless anymore if that helps,” Faith groaned as she added, “Well keep up the research, Giles because I think shit is about to hit the fan here.”

“Ah but Faith there’s one more thing, the dark power’s vessel can either live or die, depending on the light,” With that said the two said their goodbyes.

Regina turned to her sister asking, “So… what was that about?”

“Uh… could we cover this conversation in private please,” Faith smiled sheepishly.

There was a look of annoyed skepticism before the older of the two sighed, “Alright we are here.” As the two walked up to the Manor, Faith’s jaw dropped.

“You live here?” Faith exclaimed.

As the two walked up the drive, Regina smirked at the surprise in her sister’s voice. She then led her sister to her study before getting situated to hear everything.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Charming’s apartment, Emma and Henry came in to find Snow curled up on her bed looking depressed, while David was pacing the floor as well as trying to pull his wife out of her funk. He turned to the door asking, “So will Regina retaliate?”

Emma shrugged, “As of right now, I don’t think so but I’m not sure.”

“Emma, you have to understand that Cora needed to be taken out,” David pleaded.

Henry was the one to reply to his gramps, “Maybe she did but the good guys aren’t supposed to use tactics like manipulation. That’s what the Dark One, Cora or the Evil Queen would do.”

Emma turned to her son asking, “Do you think your mom’s sincere about what the four of us talked about?”

Henry furrowed his brow as he thought, “I think she still wants to avenge her mother but doing that would ruin her relationship with me and maybe even Aunt Faith. So I’m not sure, I think she wants to be but she’s had the need for vengeance almost conditioned into her.”

David asked, “What about your Aunt Faith?”

“Well she has her heart back but I don’t know what has happened to her while she was in this realm,” the boy answered.

Emma asked, “Does anyone even know why her heart was taken in the first place?”

“It’s not in the book as to the why, just the how and who.”

David watched as his daughter and grandson talked before him. “She attacked Snow,” he barked, “Snow looked up to Faith and this is how they meet each other again.”

Emma replied, “To be fair it looked more like she was protecting those behind her, and also the first time Faith meets her sister and mother again is as said mother’s dying so, yeah.”

David glared as he asked, “Why are you defending them?”

“Because Faith wasn’t apart of Mom and Regina’s feud,” Emma started before adding, “and we all owe Regina for raising Henry to be how he is, I may not get along with Regina but I owe her for giving Henry what I at the time couldn’t, and that she loves him to the best she knows how.”

Henry sighed because his ma had a point, but that didn’t change the anger that he felt about everything his mom has done both in the far past and recent past. He looked down at the book on the counter thinking but knowing what she has done hadn’t really destroy the love he felt for his mom no matter how hard he tries to hide it, but seeing his mom the way he did today cause him to decide maybe he shouldn’t hide that he loves her. ‘Maybe that’s what will save her’ Henry thought to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Faith’s tale came to an end, Regina blinked, “That’s not possible…” Her sentence trailed off as Faith picked up one of the fire place pokers and bent the steel rod. Regina waved her hand to fix the poker as she demanded, “Do it again.” Faith rolled her eyes as she brought her hands closer to her sister before bending the metal poker again. The Slayer knew that her sister was trying to see if she was using magic to bend the poker.

“Okay so maybe it is possible,” Regina sighed after the two had done the poker trick three more times for good measure.

Faith sarcastically replied, “So glad we’re past that now.”

Regina raised her eyebrow at her younger sister before asking, “How did you know what Snow did?”

“As a Slayer I get prophetic dreams and well from these last two weeks I saw everything from my ‘funeral’ to moments before I woke up.”

“Everything?”

“Everything, like say the fact that you as well as Snow share equal parts of blame as each other but not nearly as much blame as say mother and the imp.”

Regina felt her anger start to surface as she said, “You don’t know anything, Faith.”

“Really, so I don’t understand the desire for revenge against someone because they say took eight months out of my life,” Faith countered. She brought her hand up to silence Regina before continuing, “I don’t understand how the revenge can backfire and weigh someone down with so much guilt and regret. What because I didn’t have my heart back then? That’s not an excuse especially because I didn’t know that my heart was gone. What’s more is I’m thinking that as dark as you have gone, you are now starting to feel the guilt if not for yourself then because of Henry.”

The former Mayor stopped herself as she listened to her younger sister. She looked down in thought as to how even after everything that her sister saw her do, “How come you don’t hate me like Henry does?”

Faith studied her sister, “How can I when I actually have an understanding of where you’ve been. And as for Henry, he doesn’t hate you, he’s a kid who doesn’t know how to recoil the mom that raised him with the past you have. That kid loves you but with the ‘good’ guys against you he feels conflicted.”

Regina pursed her lips together, “You know I still want to go after Snow for what she has done, don’t you?”

“Yep, I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.
> 
> A/N: This AU but will have some elements from the current season.

Chapter 4

It was a couple of days later, when Regina was visiting her mother’s grave alone, when Gold walked in. She looked over stating, “You have no right to be here.”

“I’m here to pay my respects,” Gold holds up the rose before he added, “I’d also like to ask you to talk your sister into giving me my dagger back.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.” She then gave the pawnshop owner a look, “Not going to wonder if I’m out for vengeance against sweet Snow White?”

Gold gave a smarmy smirk as he replied, “I have no doubt that you will attempt it.” With that said the imp left.

Regina stood next to her mother’s display coffin before thinking back to the other day.

Flashback

Regina pursed her lips together, “You know I still want to go after Snow for what she has done, don’t you?”

“Yep, I know.”

“Aren’t you going to try and stop me?” Regina asked in surprise.

Faith laughed, “No, but I can give you a better idea on how to go about it without having to worry about losing Henry for good.”

“How?”

Faith gave a smirk that had anyone from Sunnydale saw it they would have flinched away, “Leave her alone. Snow’s a white hat by nature, right? Well she’s done something that has darkened her own heart, and now she has to live with the guilt, remorse and regret for the rest of her life.”

Regina blinked, “But what good does that do if she lives.”

“How about I quote ‘The Dark Knight’ with ‘you either die the Hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.’ That said what better way than Snow hitting rock bottom and having to have you there to pull her out?”

“Why would I help her out of rock bottom?”

Faith grinned, “Points towards you for looking good for your son. Think about it ‘Gina, only someone who has been there can truly help a fallen, so that said Snow’s Charming Prince or her daughter wouldn’t be able to help not properly anyway.”

End Flashback

Regina chuckled a little at the pure genius behind the idea. She headed down into her vault to go through her mother’s belongings. Regina would have asked Faith to help but her sister told her she couldn’t do it what with the memory of what their mother did by ripping Faith’s heart out still being fresh in her mind. Though when Regina asked why Faith forgave their mother, Faith had said, ‘Because the woman who ripped my heart out died when you place her heart back in, and that left someone who didn’t do it in place. Why punish someone for something they did heartless or in another case soulless?’

While going through her mother’s stuff, Regina found a curse that would make someone think that they loved you. Had Faith not returned and then suggested letting Snow suffer to be a better punishment, Regina would have probably attempted to use the curse. She did take vials needed for the curse but that was because she knew another use for each substance, which ironically was for healing. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across town David was trying to get Snow to eat, he found his daughter and grandson talking quietly David spoke softly, “She won’t eat.”

Henry turned to his grandpa saying, “What she did was wrong and she knows it, I mean she’s Snow White, she isn’t supposed to use tactics like that.”

There was a knock at the door. David opened the door to find Gold there. “What are you doing here?” he snarled in anger at the man that was the catalyst behind his wife’s condition.

Gold replied simply, “Just thought I would give you the heads up that Regina wants to come after your wife.”

While David believed the man, Henry and Emma were less sure that he was telling the truth. Emma used her ability to read people to try and tell if the man was lying or not. While Henry couldn’t help but feel like his Aunt Faith would stop his mom from outright murder of his gran, after all Faith was a knight.

David decided to cash in on Gold’s debt to his wife to find proof that Regina was going to retaliate. Henry and Emma shared a look before glancing over at Snow, all while David and Gold had gone to Regina’s vault.

Emma turned to Henry speaking softly to avoid Snow over hearing, “Do you think your mom’s going to come here to go after Mary Margret?”

Henry bit his lower lip in thought, “I don’t know. I mean as much as I want to believe mom won’t come here. Ma I’m not sure. I mean she’s had decades to have the need for vengeance to become integrated.”

Before Emma could answer back, Gold and David entered the loft. David asked Emma to send Henry up the stairs. She did but the boy sat close but out of sight just so he could hear whatever was happening down there.

After hearing what David and Gold found, Emma and Henry went to the diner to find Neal, whom tried to bribe, Henry with an ice cream sundae. Emma wasn’t sure who to believe given that she and Henry wanted to believe there was good in Regina, of course she didn’t think too deeply as to why she herself wanted the good in Regina to be there. But for Henry, Emma was hoping there was another reason for everything.

Henry snuck away from his ma and dad to try and figure away to get rid of magic because that maybe the only way his entire family will set down.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Manor, Regina was working on the healing balm that required the chimera venom while Faith had disappeared into another room. Suddenly she could hear what sounded like a piano playing from the front of the house. 

Faith was exploring the manor a little more when she found the baby grand piano in what looked like the formal dining room. The slayer sat down at the piano as she started to play a ‘Matchbox Twenty’ song. Faith looked up as she sang softly to see her older sister standing in the doorway. Regina’s cell rang causing Faith to stop playing.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Ms. Mills, I think I found your son running alone in the forest.” The man on the phone said.

Regina asked, “Who is this?”

The man replied, “My names Greg Mendel.”

Looking at Faith as she replied, “Thank you Mr. Mendel,” with that Regina hung up the phone. The two Mills sister shared a look before Regina teleported the two of them to Henry.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the well, Henry place the bundle of dynamite and was about to light it. When Regina and Faith appeared, He looked up grabbed the dynamite stating, “You can’t stop me.” Henry replaced the dynamite and struck a match. Faith lunged at her nephew grabbed him around the waist just as Regina made the explosives disappear.

Faith looked down at the boy asking, “What the…? Pup, why did you try to blow the well up alongside yourself because you wouldn’t have gotten away fast enough?”

Henry looked defiant up at his aunt as he replied, “I wanted to get rid of magic. I don’t want mom to use the curse to force me to love her.”

Regina blinked, “Curse?”

“Don’t lie to me!” Henry cried out, “I know you have it!”

“Oh!” Regina remembered the curse she found in her mother’s belongings, “You mean this,” pulling the rolled up scroll out of her pocket.

Faith asked, “Where’d you get that?”

“It was in mother’s things,” looking at Faith, Regina added, “I would probably think to try this if you hadn’t returned.”

Henry looked up at his mom asking, “But the stuff needed for it?”

Regina slowly moved closer to her son and sister as she replied, “Henry there are healing remedies that can be made from Chimera venom.”

Faith snorts, “Tastes horrible though.”

“Well if you would avoid being bitten by poisonous creatures you wouldn’t have needed it so much back then.”

Before either of the younger Mills could say anything, David’s voice rang out, “Regina get away from my grandson.”

Both Faith and Regina rolled their eyes at the man, causing Emma, Neal and Henry to fight laughter at how similar the sisters were when dealing with someone they thought was a idiot.

The Slayer swiped the scroll from her sister and snatched the box of matches from Henry before lighting the scroll on fire saying, “I do love to burn stuff.”

Regina gave her sister an affectionately amused smile as Henry grinned up at the two women, before turning to his ma saying, “She wasn’t going to use it on me.”

Emma raised her eyebrows asking, “How do you know?” She asked the question more to play devil’s advocate rather than not believing the boy.

Regina gave a glare to the blonde stating, “There are other uses for the elements than just that curse.”

Neal asked, “Like?”

Faith replied with a disgusted look on her face as if remembering something, “Anti-toxins or is it Anti-venoms.” She muttered softly, “Damn poisonous snakes.”

David demanded, “You’re just taking their word on this Henry?”

Faith asked with a slight condescension, “Whose word are you taking?”

The Prince stopped before he could give the reply; he really started to think about whom it was he had listened too.

Emma answered, “Gold was the one to tell us any of this.”

“Anyone ever feel like that man’s trying to keep this feud going?” Faith asked in consideration.


	6. Interlude - The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.

Interlude – The meeting

The entire manor was in an uproar about the King and his daughter being in the area, one of the servants asked excitedly, “Do you think they will stop and stay here for a night?”

Nan, the head servant of the Mills estate, spoke with authority, “Even if his majesty does, the poor man and his daughter are grieving the loss of the Queen.”

A husky chuckle sounded from the doorway that lead outside, there stood the youngest Mills with the Stable hand Daniel as she chimed in with, “Come now Nan,” Faith spoke with a twinge of sarcasm, “you know Mother would never pass up the chance to entertain the King.”

Daniel shook his head at his younger friend before stating, “Well, Milady I have a riding lesson with your older sister.”

Faith smirked, “Have fun, Danny-boy.” The Stable boy just shook his head with a smile as he left the kitchen out the way he had come.

Nan huffed, “Lady Faith, do stop picking on that poor boy about his infatuation with your sister.”

“Oh, but Nan it is ever so much fun,” Faith replied with a charming smile causing a good number of the kitchen staff to swooned and melted at the dimpled smile.

The old servant shakes her head at her staff before shooing the young Mills out. Faith bowed playfully at the kitchen full of servants before heading farther into the estate.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Faith headed into the room to see her older sister checking herself out in the mirror. Leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest the younger Mills spoke, “You know it’s a riding outfit, ‘Gina. I think Daniel would find you beautiful even in rags.

Regina turned to see Faith standing in the doorway dressed in a pair of black leather pants with deep crimson red riding jacket, and black riding boots. “Oh hush Faith.” Regina teased, “You are just upset because you cannot pick one of your many admirers amongst the servants.”

It was no secret between the sisters that Faith had charmed many of the servants of both genders. Although she had yet to meet a person in the way that Regina had, Faith could not help but enjoy flirting with any that were willing. Before the two could continue their conversation their mother entered the room speaking, “Oh that won’t do.” With a wave of her hand Cora changed what both her daughters were wearing.

Both Faith and Regina looked down at themselves. Regina found herself in a baby blue gown the same color as her riding jacket, were as Faith found herself just with a cloak added to her outfit. Cora gave a slight glare at her youngest still hating that her magic did not work the same on Faith as it did Regina. Cora despised that to punish Faith for disobedience she needed to get physical were as with Regina use of magic or threat of punishment to Faith got her oldest daughter to fall in line.

Two voices spoke as one, “Mother!”

Cora gave a fake smile as she spoke to the room while moving over to Regina, “Regina, dear you have done something right for once. That little girl you saved this afternoon was the King’s daughter.”

Faith felt her father place his hand on her shoulder as the two moved to allow the King by. Henry and Faith both bowed low to show respect as Cora and Regina did the same. King Leopold said softly, “It is I who should bow to you.” The youngest Mills faded out as the King spoke but found herself brought back into the conversation to hear the King speak, “Will you marry me?”

Henry, Faith and Regina all froze in shock as Cora replied for her oldest daughter, “Yes, she will.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That evening found the Mills family seated with the King and his daughter. Snow asked Regina, “Do you enjoy having a sister?”

Regina who was fidgeting about wanting to go to the stables to be with Daniel answered absent mindedly, “At times. My sister can be annoying at times but I wouldn’t ever want to be without her.”

Faith rolled her eyes with a smile that caused Snow and the server behind her to blush as she lightly teased back with, “Well you are not always easy to get along with either ‘Gina darling.”

Faith voice snapped Regina back to the current time and place. Raising her eyebrow at the slight blush on the King’s daughter’s face before turning to her sister with a look that said ‘looks like the little girl’s got a crush on you,’ Faith gave a playful shrug that replied with ‘what are you going to do?’

Henry watched the interaction between the three young ladies. His two daughters had always been able to communicate without words. Henry found the interaction amusing between his girls. Cora also watched the interaction silently seething at the servant that seemed taken with her youngest. King Leopold smiled watching his daughter interact with her future step-mother and the youngest Mills.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later, Faith found Regina locked up in her room. Picking the lock in a way that she always had done in the past when Faith needed to get to her sister. Faith entered to find the room dark and Regina curled up on the bed, “’Gina?”

Regina sniffled, “Go away, Faith.”

Moving over to the bed and sitting on the edge as she rested her hand on Regina’s back, Faith replied, “Can’t do that. It looks like you need me.”

Turning over and sitting up to glare at her younger sister, Regina bite out, “Daniel’s dead. Mother found out that he and I were running away together. That little brat Snow broke her promise!!”

Two pairs of dark eyes locked as Faith opened her arms wide to allow her big sister to collapse against her saying, “I know. But Regina,” Faith’s tone of voice caused Regina to look up from where she was resting her head against Faith’s shoulder as Faith continued, “Mother tricked Snow. Mother played on a 12 summers old girl’s loss of her own mother to get Snow to break her promise.”

Regina tried to bring herself to leave the comfort of her sister’s arms to be angry with Faith’s logic but she also knew her mother was manipulative.

Faith added softly into Regina’s hair, “’Gina, Snow lost her mom no more than two months ago. It’s still fresh in her mind. And on top of that she doesn’t know mother like you or I do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.
> 
> A/N: So Not beta’ed all my mistakes.

Chapter 5

The trek back to town was a somewhat quite one. David and Neal lead the group out, as Henry was flanked by both his moms while he was on his Aunt Faith’s back. The two men were about five yards ahead of the rest.

Leaning down, Henry asked, “Could we go faster?”

Faith smirked up at the boy before taking off at half Slayer speed. The boy cheered with delight as his dad and gramps turned around just in time to see Faith jump and flip over them. Regina and Emma cried out in alarm at the display.

After she landed, Faith stopped short given the fact Regina had teleported a foot in front of her. Faith grinned charmingly at her sister. The older Mills spoke gently yet firmly, “Don’t do that again, with my son on you back, Faith.”

“Hey ‘Gina, you know I wouldn’t hurt him,” Faith worked the eleven year old boy off her back. When her sister didn’t immediately reply, Faith looked up asking, “Right?”

Regina studied her sister given how much the two had changed over the years, the fundamental truth was, as she spoke softly, “I know you wouldn’t hurt him Faith. But I’d rather you didn’t show off.”

Henry looked up at his aunt and mom before asking, “So Aunt Faith, you were a knight back in the other world right?”

Faith raised her eyebrow before replying, “Yeah, why?”

“Do you think you could beat gramps it a sword fight?”

David gave a condescendingly smug look as he answered, “Henry I was one of the best swordsmen in the Enchanted forest. I mean I fought a dragon.”

Faith studied the man before glancing at her sister with a look of ‘is this idiot for real?’ Regina rolled her eyes as a reply of ‘sadly yes he is.’

The Dark Slayer gave a feral smirk as she proposed, “So Charming, how ‘bout a spar? I’ll even give ya a handicap.” Cutting the man off before he could reply Faith changed the topic with, “But first, time to put an end to Snowflake pity-party.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Group had made it to the Charming’s apartment as Faith burst in like she owned the place. Standing next to the bed was Gold as he watched Faith march over to Snow’s side. Faith ripped the covers off the woman lying on the bed, grabbing Snow’s wrist, Faith dragged her out of the bed and slung the slightly older woman over her shoulder before heading back out of the apartment.

Gold watched with amusement and concern given the fact that the younger Mills sister was too much of a wild card in his little chess match. Especially if it meant he didn’t get to keep his pawn turned Queen or his pawn turned Savior on opposite sides of the board.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Faith carried Snow over her shoulder all the way to the sheriff station completely uncaring of the crowd that started to follow out of curiosity.  
Leroy caught up to David asking, “What’s going on? And who is the woman carrying Snow?” The Dwarf gave the former Mayor a dirty look as he waited for his prince to answer the question.

David replied, “I don’t know what she’s doing and as for who that is. Well that’s the woman who was in a coma.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the dwarf before cutting David off with, “No one thought to tell me my sister was in a coma?”

The crowd closest to the Queen started to move as if to get Snow away from Faith. Faith rolled her eyes as she avoided the idiots trying to grab Snow from her. Walking into the Sheriff station, the slayer headed to the cell and dropped Snow on the cell’s bed before turning around and closing the door.

Snow watched stunned from the bed as Faith locked the cell door before she finally reacted with, “Let me out of here.”

Faith scoffed, “No. You want to have a pity party Snowflake?” At the nod that was coupled with a glare Faith added, “Well have it in there. I mean if a jail cell could turn both your daughter’s and my own life around in this world then maybe that’s what you need.”

Snow glared, “Why do this?”

“Because the only way for you to move on from what you did is to own that shit and accept what you did.”

“I killed your mother, Faith.” Snow shook her head, “Better yet I manipulated your older sister into doing it for me.”

Faith gave a sarcastic smirk, “Congrats, that second statement was why I was pissed off at you Snowflake.” With a shake of her head, the Slayer added, “The problem is that you don’t want to own what you did. You took off a major player for the black hats by offing my mother. I can sympathies, but the way you did it was in the real world outside of Storybrooke, what people would call pre-meditated murder. You thought out just what you needed to do and say to get Regina to be your unaware weapon.”

Faith snarled at David as he tried to interrupt. Emma watched as the younger woman wove through what had happened. The Sheriff was kind of glad someone was stepping up to draw her mother out; given the fact that Emma thought that all the coddling David had been doing wasn’t helping. Henry looked up at his mom as she stood behind him resting her hand on his shoulder. The little boy watched as his aunt seemed to actually growl at his gramps.

Faith sneered at Charming saying, “I’ll deal with you when we spar. Now shut up you idiot, I’m trying to help your wifey.”

Snow blinked, “Spar?”

Faith’s lips pulled up into a content smirk as she replied, “Yeah, spar. Seem your loving hubby here thinks he could beat me because he fought a dragon.”

Snow looked first at Faith then over to Regina before turning to David saying, “David, just to warn you about a month before Faith’s disappearance she fought the Weapons master to a standstill.”

Henry looked confused asking, “What’s that mean?”

Regina spoke gently, “Henry, the Weapons master is the best swordsman in the kingdom. It is literally in his title, so for Faith to fight the master to a standstill is quite a feat.” Looking over her son’s head, Regina saw Faith’s smirk widen before turning into a confused frown.

Faith internally laughed as David argued that beating a dragon should count while Snow pointed out that it was because of his shepherding past that he bested the dragon. The slayer felt her phone vibrate.

Reaching into her pocket Faith answered her phone, “What’s the what, G?” Everyone stopped talking when then noticed Faith on her phone. Each person had a concerned look on their face as they watched Faith’s own face flicker from concern to confusion to anger as she exclaimed, “What the hell do you mean Fang’s working for Evil INC?!?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.
> 
> A/N: So Not beta’ed all my mistakes.

Chapter 6

The two Mills sisters were waiting for the Jet that Giles sent to finish refueling. Regina watched as Faith paced back and forth, much like a caged wild cat. It had been a few hours since the original call that saw to it that both sisters would head to Los Angeles to find out what was going on, on that front.

Faith muttered, “What the hell was Angel thinking?” She gave a precise pivot as she continued, “Better yet why didn’t Cordy or anyone try to stop him?”

Regina sighed, “Faith, there is no way to know until we get there.”

Faith grimaced, “I still think you coming with me, is a bad idea. You could have stayed with Henry.”

“You know I wasn’t going to let you go alone,” Regina sassed from her seat just as the pilot walked up she added, “besides the way you talked about this place, I defiantly don’t want you going alone and as much as it pains me, I agreed with Ms. Swan that Henry needed to stay with them.”

The pilot spoke with a smile, “Hello ladies, the planes already, whenever you are.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The plane trip took at most three hours. During that time Faith and Regina argued about who would drive once in LA.

Faith groaned, “Regina, I know you hate letting others drive you around buy under no circumstance, am I letting you drive in LA traffic.”

The former Evil Queen glared with a sigh, “Fine.”

When the plane landed on the Council property near LA, one of the Sunnydale Slayers was waiting as the sisters stepped off the Jet.

Rona smirked as Faith exited the Jet. The younger Slayer had never seen the Dark Slayer look so well, put together. Rona was used to seeing Faith in torn jeans and t-shirts, with as all the mini-slayers called them ass-kicking boots. So when she remarked, “Well, well don’t you look a little more dignified, eh Faith?”

Faith scoffed looking down at her outfit that was approved by her big sister as law firm friendly, which consists of stylish yet practical boots, still ass-kick worthy, a pair of designer black slacks with a belt and a crimson polo shirt. As she shrugged on her black leather jacket, Faith rolled her eyes at the thinly veiled irritation from Regina at the jacket.

The Dark Slayer glared at Rona, “Shut up! So where are our wheels?”

Rona just grinned as she replied, “Well you get to pick.” She led them to the garage which housed quite a few high-class cars. The two Mills picked out a black mustang GT.

The drive from Slayer territory to Evil INC was very quiet with the exception of the radio playing softly in the background. The drive had Faith deep in thought as to what could possible lead the Fang Gang to work for Wolfram & Hart.

Regina spent most of the drive watching the landscape evolve from suburbs to skyscrapers. She glanced at her sister, who was driving. Regina noticed the car slow to turn into a parking lot outside a building. Looking towards the sign, Regina half expected it to actually read Evil INC; instead she found the words ‘Wolfram & Hart’.

Faith gripped the steering wheel for a moment before exhaling, “Ready?”

Studying her sister for signs of distress, Regina placed her hand on Faith’s forearm to draw the Slayer’s attention to her. Once she had it, Regina replied, “Let’s go, dear.” 

The two exited the car and headed into the building. Upon entering, Faith saw each of the Fang Gang with the exception of Cordelia, intermingling with the employees of the law firm. Faith had a passing thought of ‘where was Cordy?’ before shaking it off as she stalked to the blonde secretary.

Regina touched Faith shoulder causing the younger Mills to glance back at her as she cleared her throat. With a fake smile, Regina spoke, “Excuse me, Miss. May I speak with Mr. Angel?”

Harmony didn’t even bother to look up as she asked, “Do you have an appointment?”

Faith gave a feral grin as she slammed her hand down upon Harmony’s, “I think he’d love to see me.”

Harmony jumped at the noise and hand suddenly pinning her own in place. Upon looking up at the slayer’s voice, the ditzy blonde vampiress froze in pure terror. Harmony felt her eyes widen as she found herself staring directly into the face of the Dark Slayer. If Buffy Summers was to be fear by the demonic underground then Faith Lehane was the ultimate boogieman do to her darker nature that allowed Faith to terrify even the worst demons. Rumor in the underground was that unlike Summers, Lehane had no problems drawing out a kill just for her own amusement.

Harmony exclaimed, “He’s in his office. Please don’t stake me!!”

Regina raised her eyebrow at the power Faith seemed to have when not only did the secretary flinch but every other being within hearing range froze at both Faith’s voice and the blonde’s replied outcry.

“Thank you Harmony,” Faith grinned. Turning to her sister, Faith gestured, “Your Majesty.” Regina leveled an annoyed stare at Faith before regally moving into the office.

Angel heard his office door open but he was too into the argument with Spike to really care as to whom had just entered.

Upon entering behind Regina, Faith spoke, “Hey Fang, Wha…” She stopped abruptly before barking out with, “What the hell?!?”

Both vampires looked over to see Faith standing with an unknown dark haired older woman. Spike smirked, “Well good on you Luscious, getting yourself a cougar.” As Spike dug himself into a hole with the two women, Angel observed the older woman.

Faith snarled and lunged at Spike completely disregarding her passing thought of it being the First. Spike vamped out as Faith caught his duster in hand and slammed his back into the window pane behind him. Spike laughed at the reaction that Faith gave.

Regina rolled her eyes at the dark haired man that was watching her before moving to bring Faith back to the pressing issues. “Faith, let the idiot go,” the command was full on Queen Tone. Regina hated using this tone on Faith but it was the only way to get through right now and she also knew that Faith had other things that the two were there for and the blond man had nothing to do with them.

Faith dropped her grip on Spike, and snapped to attention at her sister’s tone. The tone was remnant to the time when Faith served as Knight under her sister and the King’s command. 

Angel watched in muted surprise as Faith listen to the woman with ease. The Dark haired Vamp asked, “Why are you here Faith? And who is she?”

Faith turned to the vamp that saved her soul and started her path of redemption, “Why am I here? What the hell are you doing here Angel? This doesn’t really look like ‘Helping the Hopeless’. This looks like you sold out.”

Spike hung back and watched as the Dark Slayer ripped into his grand-sire. While enjoying the entertainment of Angel getting his, Spike snuck a whiff of the other woman that entered the room. “Oi! Why do you smell like the Slayer there?” Spike demanded.

The argument was cut short as Regina turned to regard Spike as no better than dirt on her stylish heels. Faith bit back a laugh at her big sister turning on the Evil Queen glare at the annoying vampire. Regina asked, “Excuse me? What are you doing smelling people anyway?”

Angel cut in, “He’s right, oh that hurt to say, who are you?”

Faith rolled her eyes at the two men as she answered, “She’s my older sister.” She then turned the topic back to why she was here, “Now, why are you running Wolfram & Hart and why the hell would Cordy even let you?”

Angel turned a bland stare to Faith as he answered, “Cordy’s in a coma Faith. The Senior Partners offered the LA branch of WR&H and to take care of Cordelia in exchange.”

Faith blinked as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before stuttering through, “You’re leaving Evil INC in charge of ensuring Cordy stays alive?!? Are you out of your mind!?!” Faith started to pace and mutter different solutions to getting Cordelia out of Wolfram & Hart’s hold, “Why didn’t you have her transferred to Slayer territory? No you know what; I’m taking Cordelia Chase out of here.”

“You can’t do that Faith,” Angel sighed, “She wouldn’t…”

“That’s where you’re wrong Angel. I’m going to have Giles or the local Head send a team to transport Cordy to Slayer territory,” Faith glared, “why Angel? You and I both know Cordelia would have never let you do something this stupid…”

Before Faith could finish her thought Angel’s office phone rang. Angel answered, “Hello…” he listened for a moment before exclaiming, “What do you mean Ms. Chase’s bed is empty? No I will be right there.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No matter what hospital Faith ever enters, they all feel the same overwhelmingly sterile. Faith and Regina had joined Angel and Wesley into seeing what had happened to Cordelia. Upon entering, the on duty nurse called the four over and asked, “Who are Angel and Faith?”

Angel stepped forward, “I’m Angel and the younger lady is Faith. Why what happened to Cordy?”

The Nurse replied, “I don’t know sir. But there were two notes left behind. One was addressed to a Mr. Angel and the other addressed to a Ms. Faith.” She then handed the thicker envelope to Angel before handing a sheet of paper to Faith. 

\-----

It was a note saying,

"Don't panic, I'll see you in Maine you Slut Bomb. I'll explain best I can. Let's just say I called in some debts.  
Oh, and have some stuff waiting, my sizes are on the back. And you better have acquired some better tastes in cloths! Better yet, just let your sister do the shopping, you and the wolf will have me looking like a San Fernando Valley porn star.  
And I mean that with affection.

Love, Cordelia  
PS: Yes love...as friends, so don't get mushy, I HAVE been watching you!  
I also don't wear clunky boots: Stylish yet practical will do. And some nice heels."

\------ 

Faith laughed as Regina read the note over her shoulder. Regina spoke, “Well that’s a rude name to call you.”

Faith grinned over at her sister saying, “That’s Cor.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Well this was counterproductive.”

After making sure that Cordy’s message was received by Angel, Faith and Regina headed back to Storybrooke.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upon crossing back into the town limits well after dark, the tires of Regina’s Mercedes burst as if they hit spikes. The car spun out of control, knocking Regina out after her head hit the window, and dazing Faith as she slammed forward into the dashboard.

Before Faith could regain focus she felt a needle pump a substance into her system. Just before completely losing consciousness Faith saw a blurred figure place some sort of band onto her sister’s wrist, that was the last thing Faith saw before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Once or Buffy, I’m just playing with the characters for a bit.
> 
> A/N: So Not beta’ed all my mistakes.

Chapter 7

After watching the Mills-Charming band burst in and out of the apartment with Snow, Gold decided that it was time to play one of his many cards. He left the apartment and headed to his pawnshop. Along the way to his shop Albert Spencer the former King George moved to speak with him.

Spencer spoke as he fell into step with Gold, “I wish to make a deal with you Gold.”

The imp smirked, “Do you, now?”

“Yes, I want control way from Charming and Snow White.” Looking around Spencer continued, “Those two are hiding something, I followed their dwarves to an abandoned field and later that evening when I got there to take a better look. I found them growing magic beans.”

“Ah, so what do you want me to do about it?”

“I’ll do you whatever errand you need in exchange for some way to shift the control.”

Gold agreed, “Very well, I need you to first get someone to help you and then the two of you need to fetch something from underneath the library.” Gold then explained where and how to get to the device he wanted. He then watched as Spencer left the shop and Gold sat back and watched as his newest move went into effect.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tamara and Greg had monitored the town; they were surprised to watch silently as the young supposed Slayer walked first with the Queen then carrying Snow White towards the police station. The two outsiders had gotten Intel from the Home Office about the myth of the Slayer. Tamara had acquired some sort of chemical compound from another agent of the Home Office that had ties to some sort of underground black op that had gone wrong that somehow got the recipe from some British man. She didn’t know who the Brit worked for but if that young woman was a Slayer than the compound would come in handy, especially giving how the only person that the Slayer is ever seen with was the Queen. And if Greg wanted the Queen then they would have to take out the Slayer as well. Tamara couldn’t help but want to study the Slayer though.

Greg and Tamara brought Hook out to show him that Gold was still alive. They suggested that he work with someone to get the Queen to them. What the two didn’t expect was for the Queen and Slayer to leave town within an hour of dealing with Snow White.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hook found Spencer and offered his services in exchange for the former King to help him get to the Queen so that the Pirate could get to Rumplestiltskin for his revenge. Spencer agree thinking that maybe if he helped Hook then he could use getting rid of Gold as another way to insure that he had control for if the people knew that Spencer was the one to rid them all of both the Evil Queen and the Dark One then more people would follow him.

The two headed to the library where Hook took the elevator down into the cavern he was told by Spencer that Gold wanted some sort of device that was hidden in Snow White’s glass coffin and that if Hook went down to get it they could use it instead of Gold.

Once down in the cavern, Hook’s radio to Greg and Tamara went off, “Hook, the Queen has left town with the Slayer. Greg and I are going to set a trap for her on the road coming into town.”

Hook replied, “Gotcha, I’m helping King George get a weapon or device that Rumplestiltskin wants.”

“Got it, maybe you could bring the King with you when you’re done.”

Hook cut the radio and headed towards the glass coffin. The Pirate looked through the glass to see the only thing in the coffin was a rather large black diamond. Just as Hook was about to grab the stone, a noise sounded from behind him. Turning towards the sound, Hook found himself looking at a skeleton like creature. He grabbed the diamond and ran as fast as he could. The creature gave chase screeching the whole time.

Hook dived into the elevator just as a blast of magic hit the ground where he was moments before. The creature slammed into some form of protective barrier that prevented it from getting on the elevator.

Hook called up, “Your Majesty are you there?”

Spencer replied, “Did you get it?”

“I did.” With that said the elevator started moving up the shaft.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two agents for the Home Office were laying in wait as they saw head lights heading back into town. Tamara and Greg watched as the Benz’s front tires hit the plank of nail and the tires burst causing the car to spin out and slam into a nearby tree. Greg moved around to the driver’s side and wrenched the door open before placing the cuff onto the Queen’s wrist.

While Greg was doing this, Tamara was on the passengers’ side of the car and injected the Slayer with a sedative mix in with the chemical compound. Once Tamara was sure neither woman in the car would come to too soon, she pulled her SUV up so that Greg could stow the two women into the back. Greg did so none too gently before climbing into the car.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not that far away from the crash there was a howl as the two outsiders drove back into town. The howl was loud as a dark furred large wolf burst into a run to get back into town.

Once outside the Sheriff station, the wolf howled again. David exited the station to find Ruby in wolf form sitting on the walkway. Looking up into the night sky, David saw the full moon. He pushed the door behind him wide open and watched as his furry friend shrugged her cloak on before she turned to him.

Ruby spoke, “David, Regina and Faith were just coming back into town when they got into an accident. But before even I could head back here for help, they were taken by two people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry first time posting to this particular site. So please be gentle but let me know if I'm formatting this right.


End file.
